baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Martín Prado
Martín Manuel Prado (born October 27, 1983 in Maracay, Venezuela) is a professional baseball player who currently plays for the Atlanta Braves. Prado made his major league debut on April 23, , going 1 for 2 and logging a triple. He was later sent down to the AAA Richmond Braves, but was called back up to the majors later in the season. He hit his first career home run on September 14, 2006, against Jamie Moyer of the Philadelphia Phillies. Prado was called up for the season on May 20 and was sent down on June 2. He was called up again on August 7. He was sent down on August 22 to make room for the recently activated Edgar Rentería, but Renteria left with an injury in his first at bat since being injured that sent him to the disabled list again so Prado was called up again a day later. Subsequently, Prado was sent down again the next day. He was called up to stay on September 4. In the 9th inning of the September 12, 2007, game against the New York Mets, Prado hit a ball in play and, upon dropping his bat to head towards first base, the bat stood perfectly upright. SportsNet New York commentator Keith Hernandez described the incident as one "that would never happen in a hundred years."Step Up and Watch the Amazing Bat Control of Martin Prado - FanHouse - AOL Sports Blog During the 2009 season, Prado stepped in as the Braves' starter at second base when Kelly Johnson went on the disabled list midway through the season. Prado took full advantage of the opportunity, to the extent that he remained the starter at second, batting second in the lineup, even after Johnson's return to the active roster. Prado's final stats for the season consisted of a .307 average, 14 home runs, 49 RBIs, and 64 runs scored in 450 at-bats over the course of 128 games. In addition to playing 63 games at second, he showed versatility by playing 41 games at third and 28 at first. Martin Prado made a huge statement in his career on May 10, 2010, against the Milwaukee Brewers in which he hit a grand slam against Brewers pitcher, Manny Parra. Over the course of the season, he was moved from the No. 2 spot in the batting order to the leadoff spot to take advantage of his high batting average. Prado told reporters that he lost 14 pounds during the 2010 off-season doing the P90X fitness program, and is starting spring training stronger and "more agile." David O'Brien, Prado follows Diaz's example, Atlanta Journal-Constitution, Feb. 23, 2010 As of July 8th 2010, Prado leads the Major Leagues in hits with 121. He also leads the NL with a .325 Batting Average. Prado was selected to the 2010 All-Star Game as a reserve, but will start in place of Chase Utley. References External links * *Baseball America from Maracay] Category:Atlanta Braves players Category:Major League Baseball infielders Category:Major League Baseball players from Venezuela Category:National League All-Stars Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:Richmond Braves players